Innocent Killer
by StormyFlame
Summary: A boy named Kai is supposed to watch the execution of Tyson, a boy blamed for murder. He begins visiting the young killer in hopes to find the truth, but when Kai falls in love with the teen... full sumary inside TyKa


**SF: **Sorry for not updating my other fics but I don't have them with me right now (they're on my home pc) so I can't remember where I've got to on them hehe I will update them when I can though! This story was taken down so I could change it but here it is again lol (not too different.) Well here is a new fic I made and I feel I'm _slightly_ better at writing n.n; It's just some randomness because I enjoy writing lots of things and yeah I know, I already have too many to write heh, oh well. Hope you like, please review and tell me what you think n.n

**SF:** Oh and it **is** set in modern times in a random made up place where you can be hanged. O.o how mean. The town is _kind_ of old fashion but all the towns and cities surrounding it are modern. The girl (kelly) is 16. Rating **will probably** change due to violence and other things. Please R&R.

**Warnings: **Contains swearing, ooc ness, randomness, mention of rape and murder (literally just a mention its safe n.n), violence, and yaoi (boyXboy) don't like, don't read!!!

**Disclaimer: **UnfortunatelyI DON'T own Beyblade or any of its characters. However I do own the random town and Kelly (the girl) ; )

**Pairings: **TyKa (Yay) n.n;

**FULL Summary: **Two boys two problems.A boy named Kai is supposed to watch the execution of Tyson, a boy blamed for murder. He begins visiting the young killer in hopes to find the truth, but when Kai falls in love with the teen, and believes he is telling the truth, will he be able to save the one he loves? Kai must also save himself from his abusive grandfather before he takes it too far. It all seems too hard. TyKa

Kai, Max, Hillary and Rei – 17

Tyson - 18

'_blah_' – Thinking

"blah" – Talking

'blah' – Something happening

The bars slammed shut, leaving a lonely teenager to watch helplessly from the window, at the simple life below. Tyson was a sweet boy but other people didn't seem to know that.

He had beautiful navy blue hair that was tied back just below his shoulders. His eyes the same colour showing strength and passion. He was wearing a prisoners' outfit and was sitting on the bed, watching from the barred window.

A tear slid down his face as he glared at the people in the town below. _'No one will ever see me cry. I will be strong.'_ He thought to himself, biting his lip.

He had no family apart from his older brother. He did have a home though it was very small, but it was enough to manage. For people who knew Tyson, which was a lot of people, he was a sweet kid always helping out where he could.

He was a trouble maker now and then but always made up for it. He had been charged for the rape and murder of a young girl. She had slate coloured hair that was quite long and she had red eyes, he heard they were like her brothers.

Tyson bit his lip harder trying not to cry, drawing blood as he chewed it. _'I didn't do it. They will never understand, never believe me.'_ He silently thought.

A boy sat at his window watching the crowded streets below. He hugged his knees to his chest tightly, deep in thought. The prison could be seen from his window on the other side of the town, it was about a mile away and there was a clear view.

His house and the prison were on a hill, both overlooking the town below. Kai blew out a breath, steaming the window a bit. He had two tone coloured hair that was slate blue at the front, and dark blue almost black towards the back.

He also had red wine coloured eyes they were beautiful. He was wearing simple clothes, a white t – shirt, some jeans and a long white scarf. He had two blue triangles painted on each cheek, to kind of show his loss.

"That's where that dirty bastard is." Kai seethed, glaring at the prison. His little sister had been the one to be raped and murdered one night whilst she was out on a walk.

"She took a walk every night. Why did she have to die?" He asked to no one, tears streamed down his face knowing he would never see her again. "Why Kelly, she was so kind, wouldn't hurt a fly." The boy spoke softly.

_'I want to find out exactly what happened that night even if it kills me. I want to see that animal hanged.'_ He viciously thought.

He gazed out the window some more, eyes scanning the town then the fields surrounding it. _'I've never left town before I might do someday. I heard they have far more advanced things.'_ He thought.

The Hiwataris were well known in the small town of Mopelville (How random lol). They were one of the richest families and had many friends. Kai hadn't seen Tyson.

All he knew was that his sister was raped and murdered while she was out walking one night. He hadn't spoken to any one since he was told about the incident.

He wouldn't talk to his friends or his family, well he only had three friends because he was a distant person but he didn't talk to them.

His mother had died when he was young and his grandfather was the mayor of the town. He was a very abusive man and Kai tried to avoid him.

His father tried talking to him, even the maids tried. But it wasn't worth it because he wouldn't listen. "I'm going there now. I need to know everything." He stated, walking downstairs.

"I'm going out I'll be back sometime later." He called emotionlessly not waiting for an answer. He was given the news of his sister two days before and still couldn't get the memory out of his head.

_Flashback; "Kai… we have some bad news. Kelly is dead… she was r… raped and m… murdered." A tall man chocked, trying not to cry. _

_"N… NO YOUR LIEING!" Kai screamed after a few minutes of silence. His father shook his head then watched as Kai ran to his room slamming the door shut. End flashback._

Kai walked for ages, repeating the memory over and over in his mind, like a broken record. He ignored all the pitiful stares and people watching him sadly as he made his way to the place he hated the most.

Once there, he walked slowly to the main desk unsure of what to so. He didn't know the killers name, but people did know him. "Do you know the name of the… 'thing'… that killed my sister?" He hesitated.

"Mr Hiwatari. Yes I do. He is called Tyson Granger he is about your age. Are you sure you're supposed to be here?" A lady replied.

She tilted her glasses. "Yes I want to see him please." He more ordered than asked. The lady eventually nodded knowing he had the right to go.

Tyson lay on his bed, which was really uncomfortable. He watched the smooth grey ceiling, thinking to himself. _'How could I have killed that girl? Especially rape her? I'm still a virgin. I would never do that to someone I'm not that heartless.'_ He thought grimly.

_'What is it like to be hanged? I admit I'm scared. I don't want to die yet.'_ He added. He rolled over trying his best to sleep off his worry.

His execution was due in two months, to most people it was too long, but to Tyson, it wasn't long enough. "You have a visitor." A large man said. He walked away leaving Kai to walk over to the bars of the old jail.

Kai slowly walked up next to the bars but not close enough to touch them as he was slightly afraid. He gasped at what he saw; Tyson looked like every other average kid not a killer.

He didn't look like a killer at all _'more sweet… what the hell am I thinking? he is an animal, a cold hearted killer. He doesn't deserve to live at all. We don't need people like him here.'_ He scolded.

Tyson glanced over to the bars, sitting upright as he saw Kai. _'__Shit it's a Hiwatari.'_ Was his only thought at the time. "Why?" Was all Kai could rasp out after a while.

Tears were building up in his eyes as he remembered his sister's death all over again. Tyson didn't know what it was but there was a horrible pain in his chest when he saw the teen cry.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Tyson spoke. He got up dragging a chair that was by the wall, to the bars of the cage. "I don't bite, grab that chair." The bluenet added.

Kai eyed the chair but did as he was told, showing the boy he wasn't afraid. "You are a heartless scum bag and you deserve to die for what you did. I don't understand. Why did you do it? What did she do to you?" He cried, looking Tyson in the eyes and gripping the bars in anger.

"What use is it? Would you believe me if I told you? No one does. Why waste my breath? I'm dieing and that's that." He argued back. Tyson couldn't help but feel a sudden spark when the other blader watched him so intently.

"Try me." Kai hissed in reply.

"Ok. **I didn't do it**. There you go; I told you, now leave so I can think about things like… my death." He muttered so Kai could hear clearly.

Tears built up in his eyes, but he furiously wiped them away. "Tomorrow. Can I see you tomorrow? Then you can tell me more?" The duel haired blader asked coldly.

_'There's something about him. I need to know more. I feel like he is telling the truth in some strange way.'_ Kai thought. Tyson's eyes widened,

"Why? You think I'm a murderer what else is there to know?" He questioned.

"I want to know your side of the story." He replied glaring as viciously as he could.

Tyson nodded getting up. A minute of silence went by. "Tyson." He stated holding out his hand through the bars. Kai forgot he was conversing with a murderer and went to hold his hand out in return before a loud snap was heard.

"AH." Tyson cried cradling his hand. The security guard had turned around and seen Tyson's hand out; he whacked it hard with the bottom of his gun thinking the teen was being violent.

Kai looked at the boy in the jail biting his lip from pain, and then turned to glare at the guard. "He didn't deserve that!" He bit. Tyson watched in awe and confusion as someone was sticking up for him.

"He was trying to harm you couldn't you see?" The large man argued.

"No I wa…" another loud snap was heard as he hit the jail door to frighten him back.

"Don't argue with me you brat. You were trying to hurt him." He hissed.

"Leave it. God makes me think he could actually be telling me the truth. You don't listen to him at all." Kai said, glaring at the man. "He wasn't doing anything to me just being polite, which you aren't." He added.

The man looked embarrassed then walked away down the hall muttering something rude. "Thanks." Tyson spoke softly, still cradling his hand.

"Hn it's nothing, they have no respect, even if you are what they say you are. However you claim you're innocent. I will find out. I'm Kai." He replied holding his own hand out.

"Hm you trust me. No one comes even near this small room let alone touch me." Tyson said as he shook Kai's hand with his un – injured one. Kai smirked

"I'm not afraid. Let me see that." He gestured towards the bluenet's bad hand. Tyson placed it through the bars wincing slightly as Kai poked it.

_'He's so warm and his hands are soft. No stop thinking these things for now he is the ENEMY.'_ He scolded again.

"It'll bruise. Should be ok though." He murmured, letting go. Tyson smiled then yawned

"Well it's getting late so I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow it is." He said, waving then walking to his bed. Kai just glared then walked away,

"Tomorrow. Bye." He called over his shoulder.

'_Maybe someone does care. Maybe someone can help me through this pain. That is if he believes me. I like him though. There's something weird about him.'_ Tyson thought as he slowly fell asleep, forgetting he was to die.

Kai left the prison waving to the receptionist as he did. It was a long walk back and the stars shone on him creating a shadow beside him.

_'Why was I so kind. He is a monster, I can't be his friend. Why do I believe him when he says he is telling the truth? I'm so sorry Kelly but why do I feel he isn't lying? Don't worry I will find out the truth then avenge you.'_ He thought as he walked home alone.

"Where have you been?" A cold voice rang out as Kai stepped through the door. He shivered knowing who it was.

"I was out grandfather." He replied coolly. His grandfather loved his sister more than anyone else in their family. Kai's father knew about the beatings but didn't do anything about it. No one did anything about it. He was alone.

Even his sister didn't help him that's why he didn't love her as much as everyone thought, but what could she have done? "I was visiting someone." He replied worriedly.

He couldn't tell the old man where he had been but he couldn't lie neither. "Who were you visiting boy? It's late at night." He growled, walking to Kai, and towering him.

"I… I was uh. T…Tyson I was visiting Tyson." He stammered bowing his head, knowing the outcome of what he did. Suddenly a few seconds later, Kai was hauled up and thrown into a nearby room.

"You betrayed us. He is a murderer a monster you will watch him die. You will have front row tickets he is filth." Voltaire roared.

The maids and others in the large house looked sadly at each other, as screams of pain from the young teen echoed throughout the house, as he was beaten and thrown about.

Kai's dad listened guiltily as Kai begged for the man to stop but the screams only continued with every beg. Soon Kai was left unconscious on the floor. _'If only I could help the poor boy. It's not in my place top do that.'_ Kai's father thought, going back to his work.

**SF:** Sorry it was so short, the next chappy will be longer! So what do you think was it good or bad? Like I said the rating will probably go up soon. Please review and tell me what you think ; P and yeah I do like torturing Tyson and Kai heh, I do in mist of my fics n.n;; (Sorry hehe).


End file.
